falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Defense Intelligence Agency
The Defense Intelligence Agency (DIA) was a pre-War intelligence agency of the United States. History Founded on October 1st, 1961, the DIA was an external intelligence service specializing in defense and military intelligence. Monitoring foreign powers and non-state actors, the ostensibly military agency evolved to be one of the most powerful intelligence agencies of the Department of Defense, operating secret facilities across the United States, especially in high tech locales like Boston.Official history of the Agency and its substantial presence in the Commonwealth. Organization As an intelligence agency, DIA's activities were classified. More than that, many DIA facilities were black sites, never officially existing,Deacon: " " (Deacon's dialogue) with numerous field caches hidden across the continental United States to aid field operatives.Jackpot The secrecy allowed the Agency to maintain an extensive intelligence network abroad and on the domestic front, comprising human intelligence, signals intelligence, data processing, and more.The Switchboard terminal entries; terminal, Hindu Kush Report To maintain secrecy the DIA had to go to great lengths at times, such as when Slocum's Joe #38, the cover operation for The Switchboard, had to deter Lexington customers. Ever increasing customer traffic buying overpriced coffee and donuts warranted increasingly drastic measures, such as halving cleaning, deliberately misleading customers, and even deploying hydrogen sulfide.The Switchboard terminal entries; terminal, Slocum's Joe Weekly Update The DIA's technological capabilities were more advanced than many branches of the government.The Sole Survivor: "Nice. That sounds pretty high tech." P.A.M.: "Correct. The cache belonged to the Defense Intelligence Agency. The DIA's technological capabilities were more advanced than many branches of the government. You only have to secure the cache. Runners will transport contents on a separate timetable. Terminating human/machine interface." (P.A.M.'s dialogue) The P.A.M. Initiative was one of the most ambitious, daring, and most importantly, successful projects, resulting in the creation of a data processing system that allowed the Agency to predict the actions of foreign entities. By crunching the vast amounts of data provided, PAM could provide analyses or suggest corrective measures to achieve specific goals. Its first major success was stabilizing the situation in the Taiwan Strait, following the Pascale Incident. After tapping it into all the military and civilian agency intelligence databanks, combined with greatly increased funding, the PAM project carried out at The Switchboard black site, PAM provided a decided edge against China in terms of intelligence.The Switchboard terminal entries; research terminal, > Section 1091/1092 Report As it developed, PAM was used not just to process data, but to determine the likelihood of various military scenarios playing out, such as determining the likelihood of a coordinated nuclear strike by China and the Soviet Union six months into the Chinese invasion of Alaska (June 2067).The Switchboard terminal entries; research terminal, > 2067 Jun 19 Perhaps the most interesting discovery made by PAM was determining (with a 91% likelihood) the existence of large-scale experiments with stealth technology in December 2075 and tying it to seemingly frivolous reports of the existence of a Chinese Ghost Fleet: Stealth submarines that guaranteed retaliatory capabilities to the communist power. Due to the absence of corroborating evidence, the conclusion was buried as a fantasy, a fatal mistake.The Switchboard terminal entries; research terminal, > 2075 Dec 17 While being one of the more technologically advanced government branches, the DIA still commissioned work to outside corporations, such as for the creation of the custom, multi-million dollar mainframe CRYPTOS created by RobCo. CRYPTOS was intended for use in the old song and dance of "a top secret government project", but the DIA pulled the contract just as work was completed on the mainframe. Zack Hayes, a RobCo employee, was able to sell CRYPTOS to Frederick Rivers before the Great War to recover some of the money used to make it.Riverside Manor terminal entries; Cryptos terminal, About CRYPTOSRiverside Manor terminal entries; Frederick's Terminal, Zack Hayes, 6/15/77 Locations * Naval recruiting center, Maryland: Field office established to apprehend Wan Yang. * The Switchboard: A black site below the Lexington Slocum's Joe shop in the New England Commonwealth, used to create the Predictive Analytic Machine. The facility was repurposed into the headquarters of the Railroad until the Institute attacked and put the facility out of action. Further Railroad missions have the Sole Survivor seek caches left around the Commonwealth by the DIA. Notable cases * Apprehension of Wan Yang, a Chinese field agent, in Maryland.Turtledove Detention Camp terminal entries; terminal, Public Release: Person Of InterestTurtledove Detention Camp terminal entries; Terminal, Bulletin: Yang Capture/TransferNaval recruiting center terminal entries; DIA Officer's terminal References Category:Point Lookout mentioned-only factions Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only factions Category:Fallout 76 mentioned-only factions Category:United States federal agencies de:Defense Intelligence Agency es:Agencia de Inteligencia de la Defensa fr:Defense Intelligence Agency pl:Defense Intelligence Agency ru:РУМО uk:РУМО